In frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar, commonly used in radar altimeters, there is an inherent performance degradation and limitation due to self-interference. Self-interference occurs due to leakage of the transmit signal into the sensitive receive path due to internal and external coupling as well as reflections from the antenna. Self-interference (commonly referred to as self-jam) reduces receiver sensitivity, creates false targets, and limits short range performance.